A Tale As Old As Time
by itstimetobegin
Summary: A love story between Hannah (you) and Darren Criss
1. Chapter 1

**Early May 2012**

As you got out of the taxi, you sighed. You had left your new home in Montreal and come back to your family home in Los Angeles. Yes, you did love LA but there was something about the peacefulness of Canada that had appealed to you ever since you were a little girl, when you had gone there on a family holiday. Anyway, you were back for your sister's 15th birthday. Although there was a 9 year age difference between you and Lila, you had always been close. You thanked the taxi driver and walked up the path, with your suitcase, and rung the doorbell. The front door swung open.

"Han!"

"Hey Lila. Happy birthday!" you smiled in return.

You walked over the threshold and into the kitchen, where your mother, Diane, and father, Richard, stood, smiling loving at you.

"How are you, sweetie? How was the flight?"

"I'm great Mom. The flight was good." You walked over and hugged and kissed your parents.

"Lila is particularly glad you're here. We said she couldn't open any of her presents until you arrived" your dad chuckled

"Yes, so can I have them now please?" Lila begged

"'Course sweetheart"

The four of you sat down around the table. Initially, Lila opened her presents from your grandparents. $20 of book tokens. She forced a smile. Then you gave her a present. It was the DVD box set of Pretty Little Liars.

"Thanks Han!" she said as she hugged you.

"Ok, now here is our present" Diane said, handing her an envelope. Lila ripped open the packaging, opened the card inside and screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! No fucking way!" she shrieked

"Lila! Language!" her dad warned

"Sorry. No way. No way. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What is it?" you asked curiously

"They got me two tickets to the Freelance Whales concert tonight!" she exclaimed

"The who?"

"Freelance Whales! The best band in existence!"

"They're Lila's current favourite band. We thought you might like to take her, Han. It won't be as embarrassing as if we took her"

"Sure. That should be fun" you smiled at Lila.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day, you, Lila and your parents spent the day at home, watching old family videos and asking you about your new life in Canada. Then, at about five o'clock, you and Lila started to get ready for the concert. Lila wore here purple Freelance Whales t shirt, high waisted shorts and red converse while you put on a t shirt, red jeans and brown suede boots. Both of you did your make-up and then you borrowed your parent's car and drove Lila and you to the concert. The whole way, Lila was singing their songs, greatly annoying you. When you arrived, you entered the building, both brought a Diet Coke from the bar and headed to your seats.

"Right at the front" said the person at the door

"No way!" Lila said "At the front! Oh my god!"

"C'mon Lila"

You and Lila walked through the hall and to your seats, right in the centre at the very front. Your seats were between a man with dark, curly hair, sporting a pair of bright pink sunglasses and a girl, just a bit older than Lila. Lila sat next to the girl and you sat next to the guy. You pulled out your phone and quickly texted her parents that you were there and safe. Just as you were about to click send, you felt someone nudge her. You looked at Lila, who whispered:

"That's Darren Criss!"She said, staring at the guy in the sunglasses next to you.

"Who?"

"Chuck's brother! You know, Blaine from Glee!"

You knew how much Lila loved Glee. At least three time today how much she shipped Brittana. Although you watched it, you were not 'obsessed' with it. You watched it once a week and that was about it.

You turned to look at the man sitting next to you. He had taken of the sunglasses now and you saw that Lila was right. There were the famous triangular eyebrows. The square jaw. The gorgeous golden eyes. Even though he was not clean shaven like he was on Glee, you could recognise him.

"Um excuse me. Mr Criss?" Lila said, leaning across you.

Darren looked over at you and Lila.

"I'm a huge fan. I love you on Glee. You are such an amazing actor and singer and oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Well it is lovely to meet you…-"

"Lila. My name's Lila. And this is my sister Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah" he reached out his hand and you shook it. His skin was so soft. You had to force yourself to let go.

"Han, I'm just going to the bathroom" Lila said "Be back in a sec"

"Sure thing, Li"

Lila stood up and left towards the toilet.

"So you're sisters then?"

"Yeah. It's her birthday today so this is her present. She is a huge Freelance Whales fan."

"Well so am I! What a coincidence!"

"It would be a bit strange if I'd brought her to the concert of a band she didn't like…"

"True, true. So do you live in LA then?"

"I grew up here but now I live in Montreal"

"Ahh Canada. Lovely place. Well I am from San Francisco so we're both Californians!"

"Yep. I know you probably hear this all the time but you are an amazing actor"

"Thank you." He was so modest. Considering he had been voted the world's hottest man, you were very surprised by this. "So did you say it was Lila's birthday?"

"Yeah. She turned 15 today"

"Well, I know the band so I can probably take you backstage after the show to meet them if you think she'd like that"

"Wow! That would be incredible! Thank you so much!"

"Don't tell her though! Let's keep it a surprise."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan."

"Awesome." He smiled at you. He really was gorgeous.

At that moment, Lila came back. For five minutes, you, Lila and Darren chatted as if you were old friends. Suddenly, Lila asked:

"Are you dating Chris Colfer?"

Darren chuckled.

"Lila! You can't ask someone if they're dating someone!" You said to her.

"Don't worry. I get asked that a lot. No. I'm not. I'm not dating anyone"

The lights went down and music started playing. Five men walked on stage and everyone screamed.

Next to you, Darren screamed the loudest "It's my brother's awesome band!"

You laughed and Darren looked at you and grinned widely.

For the whole concert, Darren and Lila were both singing along to all the songs and you stood there dancing along.

"Ok, this is our final song now guys" said Chuck "and I would like to invite my little brother up on stage to sing it with us. C'mon up Dare!"

The audience screamed. You heard shouts of "Darren! Darren!" all around you as Darren walked up onto the stage. You watched him closely, listening to his voice and watching his mouth as he sung.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Chuck said "hope you had fun!"

The band left the stage and Darren came back down to where you and Lila were sitting.

"You were amazing!" Lila said, beaming

"Thank you Lila. I have a surprise for you" Darren said "How would you like to come backstage with me and meet my brother and the guys?"

"You. Are. Kidding. Me. I can meet the Freelance Whales?"

"Only if you wa-"

"YES! Please!"

"C'mon then. You too Hannah" he smiled at you

He grabbed his coat and as you followed him, Lila whispered in your ear "I think he likes you".

After she said this, you couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Once you got backstage, Darren went up to Chuck.

"Great show bro! This is Lila. She was sitting next to me and we got talking and I found out it's her birthday today!"

"Lila, it's lovely to meet you and happy birthday. Did you enjoy yourself?" Chuck said, with a smile that was very similar to Darren's.

While Lila was talking to the band, you continued to talk to Darren.

"Lila is very lucky to have such an awesome older sister like you"

"Chuck is very lucky to have an awesome little brother like you"

"Touché." He said, smiling "I don't want to seem abrupt but could I possibly have your number? I really enjoyed talking to you today and I think we should meet again."

"Sure" Darren passed you his phone and you put your number in.

Lila bounded over and you two left after saying goodbye to Darren and the others. The whole car journey home, Lila could not stop fangirling over how incredible it was that she met the Freelance Whales AND Darren Criss. When arrived home, you went into your old bedroom, changed into pyjamas and then climbed into bed. As you did this, your phone vibrated. You picked it up and opened the new message.

_Hey Hannah. It's Darren. It was really cool meeting you tonight. Hope you and Lila had fun. Just thought you should have my number. Hope to see you soon J Darren x_

_'Hope you see you soon'_

You smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of the night when you met Darren Criss.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun streamed through your room. You rolled out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a green top and a pink waistcoat and decided you'd do the five minute walk to the nearest Starbucks. You put on your brown boots, shoved your phone in your pocket and went out the door. The walk was normal. You walked towards the high street and arrived at Starbucks. As you entered, the warm air hit you and you felt extremely relaxed. You went up to the counter, ordered a cinnamon hot chocolate, paid and stood, waiting for it to be ready. While you stood there, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You picked it up and saw Darren's name on the caller ID. You clicked answer.

"Hey"

"Umm hey. I didn't think you were going to pick up. What's up?"

"Just in waiting in Starbucks…" you were slightly confused. Why had he called you?

"I'm just around the corner. I'll come and meet you"

"Sure. That'll be nice"

"Be warned. I may be followed by a flock of teenage girls"

"Haha ok. See you soon"

"Bye" he hung up

You stood there, smiling to yourself. When it was ready, you grabbed your drink and sat down in a chair with your back to the window. You waited five minutes, slowly sipping your chocolate, wondering if he was actually going to show. Another ten minutes past and you were just about to leave when Darren suddenly burst in, sweating slightly. He came over and sat in the chair opposite you.

"Sorry. I wasn't as near as I thought I was. Then I bumped into a group of Glee fans and you know how it is"

"Don't worry. I understand. Do you wanna get a drink or something-"

"Yeah give me a minute"

You watched him walk up to the counter, order and pay. You saw him standing impatiently, slowly tapping his foot and, when they were ready, turned around and came over to you. He put a plate down on the table and on it was a croissant.

"You looked like a croissant girl" he said grinning

"How did you know?!" you smiled back at him

"So," you said hesitantly "why'd did you call me?"

"Well I was going to say it was really awesome meeting you last night and I was just wondering whether you were around tonight"

Stunned, you replied "Well yeah"

"There's this great little restaurant I know, if you'd like to join me"

"That sounds great."

"Around seven?"

"Perfect"

"Cool"

"So," you asked "how was your evening?"

"It was fantastic. My roommate Joey is away at the moment so I have the place to myself which is nice. But I bet your life is a lot more interesting than mine" he laughed "Tell me about Canada"

"Well, I loved it there ever since I was about 9, when we went there on a family holiday. It was snowing and so beautiful and serene. When I graduated, I got offered a job in Montreal and-"

You were interrupted by Darren's phone ringing.

"Sorry" he said, but answered the call anyway.

"Hey Lea. Tonight? I'm busy. What am I doing? I..I'm going out with a friend. Yes it's a girl and she's with me at the moment. Ok I'll ask her." Darren put the phone away from his ear. "I know I said I know this awesome restaurant but Lea-"

"Lea Michele?"

"Yeah Lea is planning a surprise birthday party for Cory, which she decided to only tell me about now" he said that very loudly, so there was no doubt that Lea heard him "so if it's ok with you, we can go there instead. We don't have to stay long. Just go quickly. Say hi to everyone."

"No. That sounds amazing!" you said, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

Darren smiled and held the phone back up, saying "We'll come Lea. Her name is Hannah. Yes. Ok I'll tell her. See you later."

He put the phone away.

"Just to let you know, the dress is smart. Oh and she says she really looks forward to meeting you. Starts at seven so I'll pick you up at about 6:45."

"Sure"

"Shit. Is that the time? I should probably go. Have to go to the studio to record some new songs so I'll see you at seven." He stood up and came over and, unexpectedly, gave you a huge hug, as if you were old friends.

"Bye Han"

"Bye" you said, still slightly in shock.

You watched him walk out the door. You looked at your watch and saw it was 9:30 so you grabbed your drink and decided to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a pretty long chapter but it's good (I hope).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

You arrived back at your parent's house and were greeted by Lila, interrogating you about where you'd gone.

"Starbucks. Not that interesting really. Li, I need your help. Where can I get a smart dress? I need one for tonight and I didn't bring any with me."

"Why?" Lila said, curiously

"I've been invited to Cory Monteith's birthday party." You said, as casually as you could

"You've what?! Cory Monteith?! How?! When?! Why?! What?!" she shrieked

"Well I was in Starbucks and I got a call from Darren, who came to meet me and he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner with him ton-"

"Wait! Darren Criss?!"

"Yes…"

"Darren Criss asked you out?!"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god! No freaking way! Carry on"

"So he asked me out to dinner and then Lea Michele called hi-"

"What did you say?!"

"Lea Michele called him…"

"I wish I had your life!"

"And she asked him if he could come to Cory's surprise party tonight-"

"So they are dating!"

"And he asked if I could come and she said yes. Oh, and she said she can't waited to meet me."

"Mom! Dad!" Lila screamed "Me and Han are taking the car and going shopping. See you later!"

Lila grabbed your hand and dragged you out to the car. She directed you to the mall and you went to all the shops, trying on many different dresses. At about 3, you had finally found the perfect one. A red one with black spots. You brought some new shoes to match and, after grabbing some sushi, you drove back home. When you arrived home, you jumped in the shower. After finishing in it, you got out, ran into your room and dried your hair. At that moment, Lila entered. She walked over to you and asked if she could do your hair. Unwillingly, you agreed and for the next twenty minutes, she stood behind you, using all the different hair products, straighteners and curling tongs that you had. Finally, she let you look in the mirror. Your hair fell down in loose curls and you had to admit, you looked stunning.

"Thank you Lila" you said kindly, hugging her

"You're welcome. Now, get changed and then go become friends with the Glee cast and get with Darren Criss!"

"Lila!"

"Sorry. But you know you want to."

You laughed, smiled at her and then went to get your clothes you'd brought earlier. You dressed and then sat down at your dressing table and carefully applied your make up. You looked at the clock. It was 6:24. Darren would be here in about 20 minutes. You breathed deeply, trying to calm yourself and get rid of the butterflies in your stomach. There was a knock on the bedroom door. Lila popped her head in.

"Just to let you know, a car just pulled up outside. I think it's him"

"But he's twenty minutes early…"

"Han, don't you know anything. It's polite for the guy to be early. It shows he's keen"

"I didn't think of it like that"

The doorbell rung. Lila looked at you and said she'd answer it. She left. You stood up, grabbed your leather jacket, looked at yourself one final time in the mirror and left your room. You heard Lila shout.

"Hannah! Darren's here!"

You walked towards the front door. When you got there, you saw Darren standing there. He was wearing a grey suit with a purple shirt and had his signature pink sunglasses on the middle of it. You couldn't help but notice that his trousers were quite tight. He was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers and when he saw you, he just stood and looked at you.

"Wow" he said. You smiled, not knowing how to respond. "You look incredible"

"Thank you" you continued to smile sheepishly.

"Oh, these are for you" he handed you the flowers

"Wow, they're beautiful. Thank you. I'll just go put these in a vase and then we can go"

You went into the other room, found a vase, put the flowers in it and then put it in your bedroom. You went back into the hall and saw Lila and Darren chatting away like old friends.

"Ok." You said

"Shall we go then?"

You nodded and followed him out of the door and to his car. He opened the door like a true gentleman and you sat down. For the short journey, you talked. Darren quizzed you about your life in Montreal and you asked him about his life. Quicker than expected, he parked the car and you two got out. You followed him towards a block of apartments. He rang the bell and a voice answered.

"Hello?" a female voice said through the speaker

"Hey. It's Darren and Hannah."

"Darren! Come on up!"

The door swung open and you walked up the staircase, with Darren by your side. You arrived at apartment 5 and the door opened. Lea Michele stood there, wearing a little blue dress, beaming.

"Darren!" They embraced.

When they let go, Darren and Lea both looked at you.

"You must be Hannah" Lea said "It's lovely to meet you" She hugged you too.

"It's lovely to meet you too. And can I just say that my sister is so jealous that I'm meeting you tonight. She's a huge fan"

Darren chuckled "She is. When I met her, she wouldn't stop asking me about everyone"

"Ahh, well, I'd love to meet her someday. Anyway, come in you two. Let me introduce you to everyone else." Her apartment was small but furnished stylishly. It felt crowded but there couldn't have been more than twenty five people here.

"Ok," Lea said, walking you around the apartment. Once you got to the centre of the room, Lea shouted loudly "Everyone, this is Hannah! She's a friend of Darren's so be nice!"

After she said this, a lot of people came up and said hi. Most of them were members of the Glee cast - Naya Rivera, Chris Colfer, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz and Vanessa Lengies. You spotted Jonathan Groff as well and you vaguely remembered Lila telling you that he and Lea Michele were best friends. They were all as lovely as you thought they'd be. Then, Lea whisked you away and took you into the kitchen. She poured you a glass of champagne and explained that Cory thought he was coming round for a birthday dinner and everyone had to surprise him. You continued to chat, the whole time thinking that you had to tell all of this to Lila.

"So where did you and Darren meet?" she asked

"It was my sister, Lila's, birthday the other day. She got tickets to a Freelance Whales concert and we happened to be seated next to him"

"Wow that's nice. Was it good? I've never had a chance to see them live, even though Darren has always promised to get me tickets, but their songs are amazing"

"It was amazing"

Just then, Jonathan ran in. He hugged Lea and whispered something in her ear.

"Ooh, let's go!" she turned to look at you "He's here!"

You followed her and Jonathan back into the front room, where everyone was getting into their positions. You went to find Darren. Someone grabbed your hand. You saw it was Darren and he lead you over to the corner. Lea hushed and everyone fell silent. The lights went off and you could hear two voices in the hall. Suddenly, everyone yelled surprise and the lights turned on again. There was now a tall man, holding Lea's hand, grinning. Cory. You missed most of this, too focused on the fact that the whole time, Darren had been holding your hand. He now pulled you over to where Lea and Cory were.

"Happy birthday mate!" Darren said

"Thanks Darren!" he looked at you, curiously

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce you to. Cory, this is my friend Hannah. Han, this is my very good friend, Mr Cory Monteith."

"Lovely to meet you Hannah"

"You too"

"Come on Cory. I have to show you the cake!" Lea interrupted

They departed. Darren looked at you. He smiled and, before you realised, he had kissed you. It was magical. Better than anything you could have ever imagined. Too soon, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he said, staring at you with his golden eyes

"Don't apologise" you replied, trying not to smile to much

He smiled back at you and kissed you again.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. At 10 o'clock, you found yourself sitting down on the sofa next to Darren, with Lea, Cory, Chris and Dianna sitting around. They were all asking you about your life in Montreal.

"So what do you do as a job?" Chris asked

"I own a little café. Cakes and tea and stuff"

"Oooh food. I like food." Said Lea

"We know Lea. You're Italian. You like food. You've said it many times before" Dianna joked

"It's true!"

They all laughed. You noticed how Darren's hand was right next to yours, his soft skin just touching yours.

"We'd love to try something of yours one day" Chris said

"Sure. I'd be happy to make something."

"As long as it's better than Lea's cooking. Wait, that's not hard" Cory said teasingly

Lea hit him lightly and pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry babe" Cory said and he kissed her.

Chris cleared his throat and they broke apart, smiling.

Changing the subject, Dianna asked you how long you were in L.A. for.

"However long I want. The good thing about owning your own business is that you can take time off whenever you want really"

"I bet Darren's happy about that" Chris said

You looked up at Darren's face. He was blushing. Chord walked over.

"Me and the guys were just thinking about taking Cory down the pub for a birthday drink. How about it?"

"Sounds good" Cory said "Darren, Chris, you coming?"

"Sure. C'mon Darren" Chris said

"I dunno…" Darren answered and you could see he was looking at you.

"Don't worry about me" you said to him

"Yeah, don't worry about her" Dianna said, coming and sitting at your side "You know we'll look after her"

"Umm ok. I'll come pick you up later" he said and he walked off with all the other guys.

The door slammed shut.

"Yay! Girls night!" Lea shouted

You all laughed. Lea ran into the kitchen, followed by Jenna and Heather, and they reappeared five minutes later, carrying a large bowl of popcorn, drinks and chocolate. You, Lea, Dianna, Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna and Vanessa all sat on the floor, eating and talking like old friends. The subject turned to work. It was so strange to hear them all talking about what happened on set. They were so normal, so ordinary. They told you all the funny things that had happened during filming.

"There was that one time when Heather taught Cory the Single Ladies dance" Vanessa said

"Tried to" Heather replied, and then stood up to do the dance. Everyone applauded.

"Or the time she taught Darren" Naya said.

"Darren was actually quite good at it!" Amber added

"Yeah he was!" Jenna said, giggling.

"Talking of Darren, he really likes you Hannah" Lea said smiling

"He does. He's never that quiet. And he'd never normally pass an opportunity to go out with the boys" Dianna added

"It's true" Lea smiled at you "So…"

"So what?" you asked

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know. I've only known him a few days"

"Well, I saw that little kiss you two shared earlier so don't say that nothing's happening." Amber revealed

"You kissed him?" Jenna exclaimed

"Yeah…"

"Well, what was it like?" Vanessa interjected

"I can say, as I am the only one here other than Hannah who has kissed him, that Darren is a very good kisser" Lea said, smirking

You all chuckled.

You heard the front door open and everyone fell silent. Cory entered the room.

"Why're you all so quiet?" he said, sounding suspicious

No one replied.

"Ok. Well, Hannah, Darren's waiting outside for you"

Vanessa giggled. Naya elbowed her and she fell silent.

"'Kay. Thank you"

"It was lovely to meet you" Dianna said, hugging you tightly. Before you knew it, all the girls were hugging you and laughing loudly.

"Thanks for coming Hannah" Cory said, once they had released you.

"You're welcome. It was great to meet you"

You walked towards the door, turned and waved goodbye. You saw Cory and Lea hugging sweetly and the girls were all talking, except Heather, who smiled and waved viciously at you.

You went out the door. Darren was waiting outside, looking tired. He looked at you and grinned.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Great."

"Shall we go?" he said, gesturing to the car. You nodded in reply. He grabbed your hand and you walked hand in hand to his car. He drove you home and walked you to your door.

"I hope you had fun"

"I did. Your friends are all so lovely"

He smiled at you and then leaned in and kissed you gently. After what felt like a lifetime, you unwillingly pulled apart.

"Bye"

"Bye Han."

He got back into his car and drove off. You opened the front door and were ambushed by Lila.

"Tell me everything!" she shouted, dragging you into her bedroom and forcing you to sit on her bed and recount all the events of the night. You did and it was past midnight before she finally let you leave.

You walked into your bedroom and changed into your pyjamas. You crawled into bed and lay there, looking at the flowers from Darren on your bedside table. You fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. **

**The song is based on _Sami_ from the Starkid webseries _Little White Lie_. **

**E****njoy! **

**And please write reviews! I'd love to hear what you think ****:)**

* * *

A few days had passed since you had last seen Darren at Cory's party. Although you kept texting each other, there had been no time to see each other. Darren's schedule was jam packed with Glee and recording his own album. You had been in L.A. for just over a week now and were starting to hate the long days you spent by yourself in the house while your parents were working and Lila was at school. You didn't want to admit it to yourself but you were bored and missing home. Finally, you decided it was probably time to go back to Montreal and continue working, just as it had been before. You searched for flights and saw that there was a direct one tomorrow afternoon. That gave you more than enough time to pack and say goodbye to everyone. You didn't book the tickets quite yet as you wanted to double check with your parents that there was no reason for you to stay any more so you went into your bedroom and started to pack all your things. You had only just started when your phone rang. When you picked up, there was a familiar voice at the other end.

"Hey Han"

"Darren. Hi"

"I am so so sorry I haven't really been able to speak to you the last few days. You know how busy everything can get."

"Yeah. I understand. Don't worry about it"

"Well, I wanted to apologise. Will you allow me to take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

_Shit. Shit shit shit. _

"Ummm…"

"Han? Is everything ok?"

"Well, I was actually planning on going back home tomorrow…"

"Oh ok then. I guess that is a no then."

"I am so sorry Darren!" you felt absolutely awful

"It's ok. I guess I'll speak to you another time then"

"Darren, I'm so sorry!"

"See you soon Hannah"

He hung up. You had sick feeling in your stomach. Why you had done that you had no idea. But you had. And you had really messed it up. Quickly, you decided to text Darren and apologise again.

_Look I am really sorry Dare. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Stay in touch. Han xx_

There was no instant reply. You stood looking at your phone for what felt like a lifetime but no reply. Nothing. You sighed and continued to pack. After a couple of hours, the rest of your family was home. Your mum had booked the tickets for you and you were going to go out for a family meal later. Just before you left the house, Lila's phone rung and she ran into her room to answer it. She was in there for a good 10 minutes and your dad started to get impatient.

"Lila! Get off the bloody phone! We have reservations to get to!"

Lila came out, shoving her phone in her pocket as she walked.

"Sorry. I'm ready now. Let's go!"

The trip to the restaurant was uneventful. You talked about normal things and planned when they were going to come up to Montreal to visit you. The Italian you went to was a small local, a place you remembered going to when you were younger and the sort of place that was very warm and you automatically felt at home. It also helped that one of your dad's very good friends was the owner so you all got special treatment. You sat down with your family, ordered and continued to chat. You still felt so awful for telling Darren you were going back to Canada in bad way but you couldn't change the past so there was no point looking back, right? When the food arrived, you ate it passively, trying not to think too much about anything. Then Lila stood up.

"I'm going to the rest room" she said and quickly disappeared

You continued to eat and when Lila came back, there was someone following her. A man carrying a guitar. As they came closer, you realised it was Darren. Lila had a huge smile on her face and sat down next to you as Darren began to play his guitar.

"Well I wrote this song a long time ago and I've changed the words a little but hopefully it still works" he said to you smiling. He started to sing.

_I've seen her face_

_I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it _

_When I'm staring in her eyes_

_And she's not looking back_

_It's not a big surprise_

_I've heard music_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake_

_Hannah, Hannah_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder_

_If she'll ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under her spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't where to land_

_And she just knows who she is _

_But she's don't know who I am_

_Hannah, Hannah_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_I see you sitting on that chair_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_That maybe someday_

_You'll hear my song _

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say_

_When I say _

_Hannah, Hannah_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

_Hannah, Hannah_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

"So Han, do you have to go? Will you please stay, for me?" he stared at you with his gorgeous puppy dog eyes and you knew you had to say yes.

"Of course I will" you grinned at him

He smiled back at you. He leant over and kissed you.

Suddenly, the restaurant exploded in a round of applause.

"Mr and Mrs Gold" Darren said, addressing your parents "My names Darren. It's so lovely to finally meet you but do you mind if I whisk your daughter away for the evening?"

"Go ahead son" your dad said, nodding politely

"Have fun honey" your mum hugged you

"Thanks Lila" Darren smiled at her

"Wait... Lila?" you said, curiously

"This was all her idea!" Darren told you, holding your hand

Lila blushed and smiled at you. You hugged her.

"Thanks Li"

"It's ok. Now go!" she replied, pushing you away.

You walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand with Darren.


	6. Chapter 6

**A LOT of Starkid stuff in this chapter.**

**The song they're singing is Me and My Dick/Ready to Go (Apocalyptour Version)**

* * *

A few weeks past and it was May 24th. Tonight, Darren was performing at Starkid's Apocalyptour and you knew how excited he was. He talked about his college friends constantly. He'd invited you to come along with him to the concert, so you could meet his friends. Before the concert, you spent the day with Darren in his apartment. You lay on the couch, with your head resting on Darren's lap and holding his hand. You were watching _Aladdin _and Darren was singing along to everything. Even though you had been together for a few weeks now, you still couldn't get over how beautiful his voice was and you doubted that you ever would. Suddenly Darren jumped up.

"Ow!" you shouted, as your head hit down

"Shit! I'm sorry Han! Shit! We're late!"

"What?!"

"We were supposed to be there at 3. Its 3.15 now! Julia is going to kill me!"

He ran into his bedroom and then ran back out, carrying his bag and quickly putting his jacket on.

"C'mon Han!" he grabbed your hand and basically pulled you out of the door.

When you got into a taxi, he sat there laughing hysterically.

"Let's go!"

You arrived at the House of Blues and got out of the taxi. There were already loads of people, mainly teenage girls about Lila's age, queuing outside. When they saw Darren, there were screams and shouts of "Darren! Darren!" everywhere. He nodded towards the door and you went inside while he waved and said hi to his adoring fans. You stood just inside the door, waiting for Darren to come in. He quickly entered and grabbed your hand. There was a huge stage inside, with 9 people dancing around it.

"Sorry I'm late" Darren shouted

"Darren!" everyone shouted

"Why the hell are you so late?" a lady said, coming up to Darren

"I love you too Juls" Dare said, hugging her

"You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry. We were watching Aladdin!"

"You were obviously going to be late then"

Suddenly, a small girl ran up and jumped on Darren

"Dare!"

"Lolo!"

They embraced. Before you knew it, everyone was coming up and hugging Darren. He had a huge smile on his face and you could see how much these people meant to him.

"Guys, this is Hannah" he said, as he put his arms around your shoulders

He started introducing you to his friends

"Hannah, this is Julia. My favourite person in the world"

"Except for Hannah now, of course" Julia said, smiling at you

"Wait. Are you guys dating?" the small girl asked

"Yes they are" Julia said, smiling

"But don't tell anyone Lauren" Darren said "we're trying to keep it quiet for the moment"

"Your secrets safe with me" Lauren said, smiled at you and then added "Oh, and I'm Lauren if you didn't realise"

"Han, this is my good friend Mr Dylan Saunders. How you doing Dyl?"

"I'm doing great mate. Lovely to meet you Hannah" he hugged you

"And this is Joe."

"Call me Walker. Everyone else does"

"The lovely Meredith Stepien and Brian Holden"

"That's right" Meredith said, and you noticed she was holding Brian's hand affectionately

"Joey Richter" Darren said gesturing to a tall guy with dark hair

"About time to" Joey said smiling, high fiving Darren and hugging you

"Brian Rosenthal"

"Nice to see you again Darren. And nice to meet you too Hannah"

At that moment, a girl ran in, followed by an extremely tall guy. The girl ran and hugged Darren. The guy accidently tripped over and everyone started laughing.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"Great entrance Jim" the girl said. She turned to look at you, hugged you and kissed you on the cheek "I'm Jaime. It's lovely to meet you Hannah. Darren told me so much about you. And that's Jim" she gestured to the other guy

Jim walked over, laughing.

"Charlene couldn't find her shoes so we were helping her" Jim explained

"C'mon Darren. We've got to teach you all the dances" Julia said "Hannah, you can come with me. I'll introduce you to everyone else and you can help me tell everyone what to do"

Darren jumped upon to the stage with the others. After you had met the band, the rest of the crew and everyone else who was there, you stood next to Julia, who was attempting to teach Darren the dances.

"Just follow Dylan for the finale. Ok let's run it from the top!"

You watched them perform.

First, Joey came on stage. He started singing.

_I wake up in the morning and it's nothing new_

_Go through my mind for hours, still I just want you_

_You're all I want, you're all I need _

_My love for you just grows the way you do_

_When I love you_

_I want to hold you all night long and cuddle till we're blue_

_I'll hold you in a tight embrace, I know it seems taboo_

_But I have to have you with me now_

_I have to have you quick_

_I love you more than anything_

_My…_

"Joey!" shouted Joe as he came on stage

The rest of the song continued. Brian Holden came on next, followed by Jaime, Lauren and Meredith, then finally came on Dylan and Brian Rosenthal. It came towards the end of the song.

_People say it's quite unlikely _

_The two of us should stick_

_But I just tell 'em hey_

Joey: _it's me and it's my Dylan_

Dylan: _it's me and it's Meredith_

Meredith: _it's me and it's Jaime_

Jaime: _it's me and it's Walker_

Joe: _it's me and Lopez_

Lauren: _it's me and B-Hol_

Brian H: _it's me and Brian_

Brian R: _it's me and it's Darren_

Darren walked on stage and grinned at you.

_It's me and it's us! _he sang

They all embraced. You then realised you were applauding.

"Oops" you said, embarrassed.

The rest of the day passed. You spent most of your time with Julia, watching them perform and helping her organise things.

The show started at 7. Charlene Kaye performed first and you watched her from the side. They were all so unbelievably talented. Once the Starkids had started performing, you stood next to them all and watched them go on stage one at a time. Just before he went on, Darren kissed you.

"I love you" he said, smiling

"I love you too"

He went on stage and all you could now hear were the screams from the audience.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is shorter and more subtle but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

After the show, you stayed backstage with the others for a bit. Darren was having the time of his life, joking with his friends. You didn't mind it too much either, as you had now become good friends with Jaime, who had said that when the tour was over, the two of you would go shopping or something together. Just after midnight, Darren and you decided to head home. As you opened the door to go outside, you were met with a couple of screams.

"Darren!"

There were four girls standing there.

"Hey girls. Have you guys been waiting?" he asked

"Well, we actually wanted to see Joey…"one of them answered

"Ahh Joey Richter. Of course!" he sighed "Well, you'll have to put up with me" He signed their tour brochures for them.

"Can we have a photo?"

"Sure. Do you mind…?" he looked at you

Before you could reply, a camera was shoved into your hand. Once you had finished taking photos of Darren and the girls, you both said farewell. The girls continued to wait for Joey and Darren signalled over a taxi.

"Can we drop the lady off first?" Darren said to the driver

"Actually Dare, do you mind if I stay at yours? I just don't want to disturb my family…"

"Of course"

He told the driver his address and you sat next to him in the back of the car, with your head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you have fun?" he stroked your hair

"Yeah the show was amazing and everyone was lovely"

"Good" he said and kissed the top of your head

Soon you pulled up outside Darren's apartment.

"Ok. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed" he said once you were inside "and you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in if you want"

He grabbed one of his many blue University of Michigan t-shirts and threw it over to you. You walked into the bathroom, stripped down into your underwear and then placed the shirt over your head. It was only just long enough but it didn't matter. You went back out and saw Darren, also wearing a blue UofM shirts and grey trackies, sitting on the couch.

"We're matching!"

He laughed and said that you had to take pictures of this. You went and sat down next to him. He took his phone out.

"Smile!" he said

The two of you smiled and he took a picture.

"Ok and another"

You smiled but Darren took you by surprise, kissing your lips. He snapped a photo but continued to kiss you. He put the phone down by his side and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"You are so beautiful" he mumbled

His hands caressed your back but when he felt your bra, he stopped and pulled away. He looked at you with his giant golden eyes. You knew what he was going to say and so you nodded.

"Are you sure?" he took your hand

"Completely"

He grinned and quickly took off his top and trackies. You took off your top and now you were both just sitting on the couch in your underwear. He stood up and lead you into the bedroom.


End file.
